bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sacred Lotus Piany
Sacred Lotus Piany Skill 'Eternal Calamity Flower (Negates all status ailments, 40% boost to max HP & Spark damage restores and ) 'Burst 'Swirl Cour (13 combo on all foes, boosts and for 3 turns & removes all status ailments; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Lagoon Blossom (15 combo on all foes, boosts and for 3 turns & negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Swirling Flower Aroma (22 combo on all foes, boosts and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Beautiful Blooming Heart (Negates all status ailments & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Why do I feel like I’ve done Piany’s Unit Spotlight before when I haven’t? I don’t know. What’s that other unit’s name again? Cyan? Hmmm… maybe it was her Unit Spotlight I was thinking of? Ah, enough of that. If I get confused badly enough with units, my gender-distinguishing and name-mismatching mistakes will kick in all over this Unit Spotlight. You saw what happened with Vermilion’s Unit Spotlight, RIGHT?! Let’s hope for a clean, mistake-free Unit Spotlight of Cy--err… Piany! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Piany carries a 40% HP boost, which is one of the best HP boosts in the game and grants high survivability in the squad. On top of that, Piany grants status immunity to all allies, which is a very nice touch to blocking the most spammable enemy attacks that inflict status ailments. However, due to the presence of Leader Skill locks, it is still crucial to bring a status cleanser to supplement for status immunity should this Leader Skill become blocked. Piany is one of the main go-to units in terms of bypassing 100% BC & HC drop resistance. With high sparking capabilities in the squad, the squad can easily bypass drop resistances by generating BB gauges and recovering HP by sparking. There can be instances where HC and BC production becomes heavily reduced, whether it’d be the enemy’s innate resistances or buffs. That’s why Piany can serve a good purpose to overcome such struggles and it’s definitely one of the best Leader Skills out there to counter drop resistances. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Piany's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Piany’s high Atk and damage modifier. Piany starts things off with sweet 130% Def and Rec buffs, which are perfect to use for surviving and converting. Granted that Paris already buffs all stats by 130% with her SBB, Piany serves as a great substitute for her in terms of buffing. Though, juggling between Piany’s BB and SBB can get rather troublesome. Piany also provides a 1-2 BC BB-Spark fill buff, which can indeed stack with the Leader Skill. The amount of BB gauge momentum obtained from this buff is absolutely insane, especially when Piany is the leader of the squad. Very great buff to use to overcome BC drop resistance. On top of that, Piany also serves as a status cleanser. As mentioned in the Leader Skill section, a status cleanser is important to bring even with a status immunity Leader Skill. Thankfully, Piany fills that spot quite nicely with her BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Piany's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Piany’s high Atk and damage modifier. Some nice change of things, eh? Piany provides a 200% BB Atk buff, which is qutie crucial to carry in essential squad lineups. This isn’t the best in the game, however, as there are units like Gazia and Vargas who provide a 300% BB Atk buff. Piany’s Atk conversion buff which converts 80% of units’ Rec to Atk is pretty amazing. What makes things even more convenient is that Piany carries a 130% Rec buff on her BB, which can then be used to convert for more Atk. This allows more firepower to your units with extended buffs. Additionally, Piany also provides Stat Down immunity for 1 turn, which can protect against raid bosses in the game that commonly inflict Stat Down debuffs. These debuffs don’t really have a significant outlook on units when a status cleanser attacks first, but the immunity is there nonetheless. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Piany's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Piany’s high Atk and damage modifier. This is a nuker-type of UBB. It holds many types of damage utility, like the 120% Spark buff and the 500% BB Atk buff. These are huge significant damage utility buffs that units can take advantage of and deal massive loads of damage with. While Piany already provides enough BB utility to generate full BB gauges, Piany adds the 5-8 BC BB-Spark fill buff to make life even easier. It seems almost redundant if the squad can already reach full BB gauges with Piany’s regular BB/SBB buffs, but it is used as an assurance to fill gauges a lot easier. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Thanks to Piany’s BB, Piany can cleanse status ailments. With innate status immunity on her Extra Skill, Piany can guarantee status cleansing as her BB gauge won’t ever get locked out from curse. Piany also generates a boosted BB gauge momentum on her own with her 50% chance of filling 1-3 BC, allowing easier access to the wonderful buffs that she provides. Arena Score: 9/10 Piany has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Piany’s Leader Skill isn’t all too orientated for Arena. The HP boost and status immunity are nice, but the sparking effects aren’t too useful due to the rarity of sparks occurring in Arena. Because of this, Piany’s Leader Skill doesn’t provide any sense of damage utility. Best to be used as a sub for some pure damage support. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP. Atk, Def, and Rec seem to be balanced with each other and are at a high state as well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Piany is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Piany is one of the main reasons why trials have become so much easier. With her Leader Skill abilities, Piany helps to bypass even the most harsh drop resistances. Very good prime examples of this include Trial EX4, Trial EX5, Trial 008, etc. These trials include heavy BC drop resistance and enemies that buff themselves with 100% BC drop resistance. With Piany as the lead, units can take advantage of the BB-Spark fill buffs and generate BB gauge momentum without having to rely on BC drops. Same thing applies to HC as well. Every spark recovers BB gauges and HP, which are known to be heavily resisted throughout high-end content. Piany is like an upgrade from Cyan, especially adding more utility. Piany is able to utilize the best BB utility in the game and even apply a decent amount of damage utility to the squad. Because of her versatility, Piany can be used practically anywhere. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Silver Knight's Crest *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Four Bonds *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Was Vermilion that much of a dummy to not know that she is weak to Piany due to elemental weakness? Duh, we all know water beats fire. Am I right? Vermilion vs. Piany! Who would win? Vermilion! Piany! Comment below on what you think of Piany! How do you use her in your squads? Did she help you tons in Trial EX5? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Gracious Madam Cyan *Angelic Champion Nadore *Mad Heretic Gazia *Flame Legend Vargas Category:Blog posts